Dr. Velocity's List of Skills
Your RPG character will have learned a lot of skills. To help give you a broad idea of the skills you can inherit, we use Dr. Velocity's List of Skills. There are 637 skills in the list and your RPG character may inherit up to 80 of them. This list is from the orignial works of Dr. Velocity. Dr. Velcocity's 637 skills accounting/actuary acrobatics acting actuary, insurance/claims acupuncture administration advertising aerodynamics agriculture/agronomy alchemy analysis anatomy ancient history animal anatomy animal behavior animal disease animal evaluation animal genetics animal handling animal health animal husbandry animal lore animal management animal nutrition animal selection animal training anisthesiology anomolistics anthropological linguistics anthropology antiques appraisal arbitration archaeology archery architecture archivist area knowledge (area) armorer art art critic artifact lore astrogation astrogeology astrology astronautics astronomy astrophysics auto mechanic autopsy backstab banking, general bard bargain barter battle-ready bicycling biochemistry bioclimatology bioelectricity bioengineering biofeedback biology (bacteriology, entomology) biomechanics biogeography biomedicine bionics biophysics biopsy biotechnology bioassay bioastronautics bioautography hepatology bioequivelance biocatalyst biocenosis biochemistry bioethics bioenvironment bioengineering biofeedback biointrumentation biology biomaterial reconstruction (prosthetics) biomedicine biomonitoring bionics bionomics biophysics biopsy bioscience biosensors biospeleology biostereometrics biosynthesis biotelemetry biotranspformation biomorphology biomolecular fusion (gene sequencing) biomolecular fission (gene splicing) blacksmith blindfighting boating bootlicking boozing botany bowyer boxing brainwashing brawling breath control brewing bribery business calligraphy camouflage camping candlemaking caravan (drive) carousing carpentry cartography chariot (drive) charm chemical hydrology chemistry chiropractic chromatography chronography climatology climbing coach (drive) coach (sports) cobbler coding commodities communication systems technology comparative religion computer operation computer programming computer technology computer science, general computer theory con conceal connoiseur conservation construction contortionist conversation cooking cooper corrections cosmetology cosmology counter-espionage counterfeit/identify courtesan craft/create credit rating criminology cryptography cryptozoology cultures current events customs inspection cybernetics cytology damage control dancing deduction demolition dendrochronology dentistry dermatology detect lies (psych) diagnose dietician diplomacy disguise diving dodge drive (Automobiles, MotorCycles, Heavy Equipment, Military Vehicles) drugs dry cleaning endocrinology ecology economics education electronic countermeasures electronics operation electronics technology embryology energy systems engineering, general engineering, aerospace engineering, automotive engineering, civil engineering, electrical engineering, naval engineering, environmental engineering, mining engineering, nuclear entomology environmental geology epidemiology escape espionage etiquette ethology ethnology evaluate explosives extreme sports falconry familiarity (subject) farming fast-draw fast-talk fencing filching filmmaking fine arts firearms firebuilding first aid fishing fitness fletcher fluid mechanics forgery foraging forensics forestry forward observer freefall gadgetry gambling gaming (type) gastroenterology gemcutting general physical science general earth-space science general practice/family medicine genetics genetic engineering (cloning) geochemistry geochronology geography geology geomorphology geophysics gesture gastrointerology geriatrics glassblower golf course management gourmet graphology/forgery gunner gunsmith gymnastics H.A.M. handwriting analysis hang-gliding hawking health sciences heavy weapons hematology hepatology homeopathy heraldry herbalism herding herpatology hiding history holdout hologram hunting hygiene hydrology hydrometeorology hydroponics hypnotism ichthyology identify illustarator immunology improvisation impersonation industrial trade instruction intelligence analysis internet interrogation investigation intimidation investigation jack of all trades jeweler journalism jousting juggling/sideshow jumping language laser technology lasso laundry law leadership leatherworking legends/lore liason library science library use linguistics lip reading listen literacy language literature lockpicking locksmith lying machinist macrobiology mammology manual labor marine geology marine geophysics marketing martial arts massage masonry mathematics mechanics melee weapon medicine merchant metallurgy metaphysics meteorology microbilogy mid-wife military operations military science mindblock minerology mining modeling molecular biology motivation mountaineering move silently musical instrument music appreciation mysticism natural history naturalist navigation negotiation neurology neuro-physiology nuclear physics nephrology orthopedics oncology observation obstetrics/gynecology oceanography occult lore optics optometry osteopathy oratory ornithology orthodontics packing paleontology palynlogy paleoclimatology pantomime parachute paramedic parapsychology parasailing parasitology pathology pediatrics pedology performance persuasion petrology pharmacy photography philosophy physical education physical science, general physics physiology pick pocket pilot (Aircraft, Boats) plumbing podiatry poetry poisons police procedure politics pottery practical jokes prestidigitation propaganda prospecting prosthetics proctology protozoology psionics* psychoanalysis psychology public speaking public service quick-draw radiation technology radio radiology random theories range management read/write recreational activities religion research ride (Animals) robotics rope use running rheumatology sabotage safecracking savoir-faire seafaring sewing scrounging S.C.U.B.A. sculpting seismology security systems/procedures sedimentology seduction seismology semaphore sex appeal shadowing shipbuilding shiphandling sign language singing skate (Board, Inline, Ice) ski (Water, Snow) sled sleight of hand/prestidigitation small equipment systems smuggling sneak social sciences sociology spacecraft operation spacecraft technology speak language spells* spelunking sports spot hidden spurious logic/babble stand-up comedy statistics stealth steward stormchasing storytelling strategy streetwise supernumerate surf (Wave, Wind) surgery: general, specific - brain, neuro, cardiac, micro, cosmetic, procto, gyno, osteo surveillance surveillance technology survival swimming tactics tanning (furrier) taxidermy taxonomy taylor/seamstress team driving tectonics telegraphy telekinesis television, repair television, production teratology theology thermodynamics throw thrown weapon tightrope walking topography torture toxicology tracking trivia trade, industrial traps, animal traps, combat trapcraft trivia tumbling underwater demolition urban legends urology ufology ventriloquism veterinary video equipment voice mimicry vulcanology weaponsmith weapon lore weaving wheelwright wildlife woodworking wrestling writing, professional writing, technical writing, creative xenobiology xenobotany x-ray operation x-ray repair zero-G maneuvers zoology Adapt: Ability to fit in to social organizations and situations Alertness: The ability to stay alert without sleep Analyze: The ability to figure out components, processes, or structure Astronomy: The study of stars, planets, and other gravitational wells in space Biology: The study of plants and animals and their effects on mankind Blade: The ability to effectively use cutting weapons in combat Bow: The ability to effectively use bow weapons in combat Brawl: Fighting without weapons in an undisciplined manner. Brewing: The ability to make beer and wines Business: The ability to bargain, buy, sell, inventory, bribe, and otherwise use money effectively Carpentry: The ability to shape wood into useful items Chemistry: The study of how molecules combine Climbing: The ability to climb walls, cliffs, and trees Computers: The ability to create and decode programs to make computer-type devices do what one wants them to do, within the limits of the device Construction: The ability to build structures from available components Convince: The ability to persuade others Cooking: The ability to cook nutritious and tasty food Course: The ability to navigate a set path. Cryptography: The ability to encrypt and decrypt data Dash: The ability to perform marvelous feats of physical prowess. Demolition: The ability to effectively set and use explosives Diagnosis: The ability to identify an injury or disease before attempting a cure Disguise: The ability to change the outward appearance of some person or thing Drinking: The ability to consume large quantities of alcohol Driving: The ability to direct the movement of a craft or vehicle Drug: The ability to use and make drugs to cause and cure injury or sensory abnormalities Electronics: The ability to work with electronic or electrical equipment Entice: The ability to trick others into a course of action Engrace: The ability to move with grace and style Evaluate: The ability to quickly assess the value of something Endear: The ability to make yourself liked and wanted Focus: The ability to concentrate on one thing despite distractions. Grants a +1 to TN of the next skill roll per success Forgery: The ability to convincingly write documents which appear to be genuine, but are not Goad: The ability to force another into action by insults. The course of the action is not in the goader’s control Firearms: The ability to effectively aim direct -fire missile weapons Gunnery: The ability to effectively use cannon and other large guns Gymnastics: The ability to make leaps, somersaults and other such moves Herbalism: The ability to use plants as medicines and poisons History: Knowledge of past events Husbandry: The ability to care for plants and animals Instruct: The ability to teach others effectively Intimidate: The ability to bluff and deceive others as to one's true strength Linguistics: The ability to speak & comprehend languages from basic principles Law: The ability to use, circumvent, and deal with law, and project an entire system from a few examples Leadership: The ability to take command of others, to have others do what you want them to do by making them want to do it for you Link: The ability to establish a magical channel or connection between two people places or things Martial Arts: Weaponless combat system. Mathematics: The ability to manipulate numbers including but not limited to operations, formulae, and calculus Meditation: The ability to keep the mind clear and the body relaxed in difficult circumstances by using special breathing and posture exercises. Melee: The ability to efficiently use bashing weapons in combat Mechanics: The ability to work with machines and other mechanical devices Minerology: The study of minerals and metals Music: The ability to express oneself in sound Negotiate: The ability to sway another to your point of view Observe: The ability to watch people, data, and objects and notice small discrepancies Operate: The ability to operate machinery and devices normal to your tech level Organize: The ability to optimize groups, objects, and work for greatest efficiency Orient: 3D The ability to always keep one’s bearings in a 3 dimensional space Overdo: The ability to go past your normal limits Painting: The ability to express oneself in pictures Perform: The ability to release magical energy into a desired action Picking: The ability to open locked doors using simple metal tools Pilot: The ability to fly airplanes and other flying craft Physics: The study of the fundamental rules governing the Universe Psychology: The ability to understand the hidden drives behind people's actions React: The ability to avoid a bad situation using physical reflexes Repair: The ability to fix broken or damaged objects and devices Research: The ability to find out known information on a given subject Ride: The ability to ride an animal or open seated vehicle in complex maneuvers Sculpture: The ability to express oneself with 3 dimensional objects Sell: The ability to convince others that they want what you have Sleight: The ability to use sleight-of-hand tricks Snare: The ability to create, set, and disable traps Sneak: The ability to move quietly and unseen Sociology: The study of societies and cultures Stash: The ability to hide things in nooks and crannies or in plain sight Strategy: The ability to dispose of large forces and plan long range Streetwise: The ability to find connections, rumors, and general urban survival Surgery: The ability to cure wounds and other medical problems by operating Survival: The ability to live off the land Swimming: The ability to swim Taste: The ability to discern quality in an object Tactics: The ability to use personnel on hand to best effect Training: The ability to train animals to do tricks Treatment: The ability to cure diseases and wounds without surgery Tracking: The ability to follow a creature or object by noticing signs of its passage Unarmed: Weaponless combat system taught by the military. Weather: The ability to predict weather patterns Writing: The ability to express oneself using the written word Zoology: The study of animals